Previously we developed conditions for EC cell differentiation to neuronal precusor cells. We identified genes that changed expression duringretinoic acid-induced differentiation to neuronal precursor cells.[unreadable] [unreadable] Progress:[unreadable] [unreadable] We found that expression of several of these genes was dependent on a remodeling enzyme.[unreadable] We found that one remodeling enzyme binds directly to the promoters of several targets.[unreadable] [unreadable] Future:[unreadable] We are interested in determining the role of remodeling enzymes in the chromatin structure of the affected loci.